Honor For Life: The Story Of The Clan Yobuu
by Clan Yobuu
Summary: A multi-part FanFic that surrounds the eclectic life of the Clan Yobuu. Based loosely on Megaman Battle Network and derived from characters from the Rockman Battleverse and Rockman Cybersystem RPGs.
1. The Intro Of Yobuu

"Gah!"  
  
CLANG!  
  
"Huh!!"  
  
SCHING!!  
  
"HYAAA!"  
  
CHANG!!  
  
"HA! HUH!"  
  
CLANG!! CLANG!!  
  
"SWOOOORRRRDDUUUUU!!!!!!!"  
  
THUNK!  
  
"Ouch! Damnit man, I always lose to you!" A man muttered, he appeared to be around 17, and had fiery red hair.  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it, at least you have real battle experience. Everyone knows your the best in combat." A second man chuckled a bit, he also looked around 17, and rather like the first. He however, had jet black hair.  
  
"Asashin, you know that as soon as you go, you'll blow me away..." The first man said, sighing.  
  
"Now, Enkou, you know that's not true, we are a unit. We work together, that is the way of the Yobuu." Asashin smiled as he said this. He was very proud of his name, it meant Honor in their native tongue, and was a famous name. Years ago, his father, Morpheus Yobuu, had lead the infamous netcrime organization known as NeoGospel, and his grandfather was a high ranking member in the original Gospel organization.  
  
"Yea, we work as a unit? You know I have never been allowed to battle...Because of this damned thing." He gestured towards his left arm, where what seemed to be a tattoo showed clearly. His brother Asashin had the same tattoo.  
  
"Yes, that is true. Which is why we need to stop training with weapons, you are quite proficient in those. We need to work on your mental element." Asashin was dead serious now, he knew what happened when his brother lost control, and that was why Enkou saw no battle.  
  
"Hah! My mental element is fine, the problem is this damned virus!" Enkou was beginning to lose control, something he had done very often.  
  
"Calm down, your passion gets you much too worked up, you need to breathe, we can't have another outbreak and you know it." Asashin was clearly worried by this time. The pair were all alone in the training yard, and he was quite aware that he could not handle Enkou on his own.  
  
"I will calm down...WHEN....I....WANT...TO!!!" A dark mist seemed to emanate from Enkou's body, as his eyes turned black and glazed over. "No one tells me what to do!!!"  
  
Asashin winced, he knew he was going to have to get away, and fast. He turned and began to run, but to no avail. Enkou's quickly mutating body had gained the strength necessary to control his brother physically. He grabbed Asashin and lifted him high into the air, "You're out of control" Asashin could barely breathe now.  
  
"I've never been in as much control as I am now..." Enkou laughed, his voice mutating right along with his body, his flaming red hair rustling in the strange breeze.  
  
**********  
  
Blackfang had always been a problem of the Yobuu's and would continue to be a problem of theirs until the lineage ended. However, it was not a virus natural to the Yobuu blood. Maybe you've been wondering where this virus came from, and here it is. Long ago, during the thriving period of NeoGospel, there were three men that ran the syndicate with ruthless efficiency. Andoryuu Hiruu, Morpheus Yobuu and Zelloss Grausherra. Andoryuu, Andy as he was normally known as, was the tireless defender of his friends. He would never, ever let one of his friends down, and if he did, it meant endless self loathing for what he could've done.  
  
Morpheus Yobuu, Morph to his friends, was a strangely honorable person. He thrived on his family name and history, yet shamed it on more than one occasion. Ever since he dishonorably destroyed Yamatoman and almost killed Gemini, the current NAVI-Human leaders of the ONBA, he drove himself to reclaim honor.  
  
Zelloss Grausherra, Zell to whom he would let call him by, was a mystery to almost everyone that met him. Few knew where he came from, and fewer still knew of his past. He had a odd affinity with his NAVI, Dynast, who had been with the Grausherra's for at least one generation.  
  
Zelloss and Morpheus knew each other from the past, they were members of the ruthless Dark Blade street gang. They did what they could to survive, and often more. However, one day it all changed, the gang was sitting in an alley, enjoying the fruits of the days labor, when gunfire opened up. After it was all said and done, only Morph and Zell came out alive. They made a vow that they would seek revenge together, and that lead them to NeoGospel.  
  
A while after the creation and prospering of NeoGospel, a few 'old friends' of the gang showed up. By the time they had left, all that remained of them were hundreds of blades stuck into Morph's body. He needed blood, badly, and that's when Zell came to the rescue. Nearly draining himself to save his friend, he inadvertently passed on the Grausherra family curse.  
  
Blackfang.  
  
Blackfang was and is a virus, but this is no ordinary virus. This virus can bridge the gap between net and reality, and create a being of such pure evil, it could bring down the world. The Grausherra known as Neero had created it, and many Grausherras have suffered with it's terrible burden, often being driven to murder and madness. Now, the Yobuu's carried the curse as well, with both Enkou and Asashin inheriting this awful virus from their father. Asashin had shown great ability in controlling the virus, he was able to unleash it's powers almost at will. However, Enkou's was not the same story. He had constant and consistent trouble, and when his temper flared, he usually became quite susceptible to the virus.  
  
**********  
  
Years later, the Yobuu brothers had both crossed lines of their own. No longer did they fight side by side, Enkou now was very entrenched in the seedy underworld of the Rouges, Gospel Reborn and WWW3. Asashin was a leading black opts member of the ONBA.  
  
Enkou ran Gospel Reborn with a fierce bloodlust and an iron fist, his personal friend Gregorio Criscuolo, GC to most had split from the organization to re-energize WWW3, and Enkou gratefully accepted an allegiance. Enkou also kept close ties with the Rouge Kingship, the leaders of the Rouges, who he had once been a member of. The Rouges were mostly street thugs and mobsters, but the Kings were ruthless warlords and Mob leaders.  
  
Asashin, now on the side of good, was a black opts member for the ONBA. He severely injured or eliminated threats before they had a chance to stir up trouble. He was an expert marksmen, and used his Blackfang to further his intensive sniping. He had the science of sniping down to a T. His favorite combo was his only combo, and usually got the message across without killing them. But when it was necessary, it was not a problem. 


	2. Asashin's Story: Chapter OneInnocent Beg...

This story is an in depth look at the life of Asashin Yobuu, black opts leader and top marksmen for the MINE.  
  
**********  
  
THUD!  
  
The shot had hit home, and the black cloaked NAVI lay painfully on the ground. I engaged the Level MAX Invis3 and dropped to the ground. I approached the NAVI with painfully careful movements, if he discovered where I was, he could still get a shot off and delete me. "You have been targeted by the Assassin of Honor. You have been perceived as a threat, and you will cease all offending operations. This is just a warning, should you continue, I will be forced to delete you." And with that, I activated Get Away! and Jacked-Out.  
  
**********  
  
"Sir!" I saluted the commanding officer, known as Seradau, he was firm, but knew of my accomplishments. "I have delivered our message, and I am fully prepared to delete the offender at will!"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. We've recently received word from our Recon group that the installation has been destroyed." He cracked a smile, he couldn't contain his happiness. He had been personally targeted by this psudo-millitia and was quite pleased to see they no longer existed.  
  
"Good. I await my next orders!" I smiled as well, it was hard to contain yourself when you have affected someone's life like I had.  
  
"All right, willing as ever I see." He paused, "You are to track and locate the NAVI known as Shogokuso.Exe. Reports say he is targeting our NetBase, and Memdo Island Main Square." A picture of the NAVI to be targeted flashed on the large screen across from me. "This is Shogokuso.Exe, be aware, he is very powerful and possibly may be in control of two Supreme Level Chips. Be careful."  
  
"As always, I will search and disable the target, and he will begin to see things our way." I chuckled.  
  
"No, not this time. You are to delete this NAVI. He poses to great a risk to leave running around." Seradau turned to leave, "And I don't have to remind you, but as always. If you are caught, we deny any knowing of your existence."  
  
"Of course sir. I will begin at once!" I was confused, "This is odd. I've never been ordered to delete a NAVI on the first run...I wonder...No, it can't be!" I thought, I shook off the sneaking suspicion I had and went to work. "Jezter.Exe, JACK IN!!"  
  
**********  
  
Well, right off the bat, I instructed Jezter on what and who we would be looking for this time. It was nothing new to him, up until I informed him that we would delete this NAVI on the first pass. He reluctantly agreed, he never liked deleting a NAVI without giving them a chance, but Seradau thought that he had already given up that right. Oh well. Jezter set off on the recon portion of the assignment. During the recon, Jezter will attempt to find out any and all information of the NAVI we are tailing. We determine who he/she works for, what they do and where they are now. I usually let Jezter do this on his own while I prepare a battle strategy based on the NAVI's strengths and weaknesses.  
  
"Well buddy, I've got the intel!" Jezter beamed when he arrived, it was something good, I could tell. "Shogokuso is a leader of sorts to the net gang Kimori. They have mostly been involved in petty theft and some unauthorized deletions now and then. Until recently they were content with what they had been doing, but Shogokuso made a big discovery." Jezter's voice dropped low, "He found an EMP from before the net revolution..."  
  
"No, it's not possible, all of the EMP's were destroyed or deactivated!" I was quite worried, if this were to be unleashed, it would mean the end of all the electronic data within Monitor Island.  
  
"That's what I thought too. But, apparently, not all of them were destroyed. His operator, a Shugo Kimori, installed the pulse in Shogokuso's internal programming. In essence, he is a walking bomb. Add that to the risk of the bomb going off when we delete him and this is one risky situation."  
  
"Yes, this is going to be quite challenging, and I understand why Seradau wanted him deleted in the first pass...By the way, did you discover where he is right now?" I needed to know this now, we had to act fast.  
  
"Yes, he is in UnderDen, he currently should be involved in a round of Kimori recruitment's, so there will be plenty of opposition. Oh yes, did I mention Shogokuso and Shugo have an unusually high Synch rate? They can activate PA's." Jezter was worried, but ready and raring to go.  
  
**********  
  
After Jezter made the short trek to UnderDen, via our many links, I engaged his disguise program. This would mask his appearance, thus lessening the chance we would be exposed as the Assassin's of Honor. We had to be careful, because Shogokuso could activate a PA, or the EMP at any time. "Jez, I have a plan. Since he is going through initiations, he will of course be injured a bit. We need to utilize 'Plan C'." I had a thing for covert names.  
  
"Hmmm, that's pretty risky, but I say go for it!!" We had never used it before, and Jez was excited.  
  
"All right. Ready? Here we go!!!" I exclaimed, "Battle Data TowerStage, Activate!!!" And with that, the immediate area around Jezter filled with high columns. Jezter quickly hopped on a budding column and rode it to the top. Once there, he entered a classic sniper position. "Just wait, he's coming this way. Battle Data, Level MAX LaserShot3! Support Data, Level MAX SniperPlus. ACTIVATE!!" This was our opening, almost every time. The MAX LaserShot3 enabled Jezter, who already was an experienced marksmen, to further target an individual body part. We always took out the legs, thus making the target immobile. The MAX SniperPlus added another 40 damage to the attack.  
  
"Good to go, let's rock!" Jez whispered, and Shogokuso moved ever closer. He was alone, thankfully, and Jez had a clear shot. He took aim, and began the shot. All of a sudden we heard "Split Shield, LEVEL MAX!!" It was too late to call off the attack. The LaserShot ripped forwards and hit the shield, bouncing harmlessly off. And that wasn't even the worst of what was to come.  
  
"Huh! Huh! GRENADE THREE, LEVEL TWO!!" Then we saw Shogokuso. He lobbed a giant grenade up, to our exact position. The resulting blast knocked Jez way back, and he fell to the ground with a mighty thud. "Well now, if it isn't the Assassin of Honor..." Shogokuso smirked.  
  
"Damnit. Jez, you have to delete him now, and fast!!" I was panicked, we had been discovered. "Use this, Battle Data MegaGun3, Activate!!!"  
  
Jez shook his head, getting rid of the pain. He took sluggish aim and unleashed the stream of 200 bullets that was MegaGun.  
  
"No, that won't do against me!!" Shogokuso laughed, he raised his hand, "Huh Huh Huh, BUSTERBOMB3, LEVEL MAX!!" He began shooting bombs in a massive stream, almost minigun like. The bullets from the MegaGun struck the bombs and none hit Shogokuso.  
  
"Oh shit...we need to get out of here. And fast, Battle Data Get Away! Activate!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Good, that'll do." Jezter activated Get Away! and escaped near death, a bomb exploding right where he had stood the second before. Thinking quickly, he jacked out. 


	3. Asashin's Story: Chapter TwoThe Awakenin...

I must warn you, later in this chapter there is some violence, and while I find nothing offensive about it, I just thought I'd let you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day was a hard one. We had to figure out where this Shogokuso's operator was and shut him down. Permanently. We had never had to kill before, but it certainly wasn't unheard of in our blood stream, you see, my father was Morpheus Yobuu. He lead the infamous NeoGospel crime syndicate and was very brutal at times. Especially later in life, after being infected with Blackfang. You know, when you think about it, Blackfang is the root of most of our problems. It digs itself deep inside you and tears at your very being. It corrupts you from the inside out, unless you get to it first. That's what I try to do anyway.  
  
**********  
  
Seradau wasn't happy, but at least he wasn't going to destroy us. He had gathered some very helpful intel and we were off on our way. We were headed to an old abandoned warehouse, and it was kind of ironic, it was a warehouse where my father was almost killed, a few times actually.  
  
"Asashin, so you have to kill him?" Jezter inquired, he deleted thugs regularly, but they weren't real human lives, and he knew it.  
  
"Yes, I guess the hunger that Blackfang has created may finally be filled..." I was worried, really worried. I knew what happened to ever Blackfang-infected person once they began to kill. It wasn't pretty and never lead to less killing. **********  
  
You see, Blackfang is, in a way, pure and utter evil. It enters your body and feels out your soul, it finds your worst fears and your darkest secrets and uses them extremely well against you. Fortunately, I have been able to fight it off very well so far, a few Grausherra family secrets go a long way...  
  
But, I know that I will never be able to escape Blackfangs grasp forever. I know that one day, it will erupt and I will become what so many have before me, Blackfang's human emergence. I will be mutated, that much is for sure, the Yobuu blood causes that, and it will almost certainly be some form of eagle, also from the Yobuu blood. I will be evil and I will kill, that much I know for sure, but the real question is when and how many. When will I become this monstrosity and how many people will die when I do? That is not an easily answered question, and will remain a mystery until that fateful day.  
  
However, Blackfang is not without it's positives. It accentuates every ability of mine, makes me a better marksmen, enhances my bond with Jezter and most importantly, allows me to always get the jump on my opponents, well, almost always. I can utilize it somewhat, but I am very careful not to let it overtake me. If you've read any of the history books, you will be able to see that Zelloss Grausherra, one of the first infected, utilized Blackfang in much the same way. But I digress, back to the story...  
  
**********  
  
We entered the warehouse from the roof, to avoid being detected. I almost yelled out 'Activate Data Invis3!!' but realized we weren't in the net, this was really happening...  
  
"Yes....so we have discovered who this 'Assassin of Honor' is have we? Well, this will be quite helpful in our war against the M.I.N.E., yes, indeed it will." That was the voice of Shugo, I knew it.  
  
"So, how do you want him disposed of sir? Shall we painlessly snipe him? Or shall we make it long and painful?" The man chuckled, he was clearly a pleasant fellow.  
  
"No, you will bring him to me, alive! Now, I will inform you of his identity and his picture tomorrow, I do not want you knowing who he is until the assignment begins, in case you should see him around..." Shugo was chuckling silently as the man left. And I, quite certain that the room was now empty, began my decent.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
I landed on the ground skillfully, checking up to see the glass skylight I had smashed, then immediately looking at Shugo. "So, sending your lackeys out to kill me? I'm flattered really..."  
  
"You, so you made the 'smart' move to find me yourself? I must say I'm slightly impressed, although now, you will die." And with that, he stood up and drew a lengthy blade from a sheath I had failed to notice.  
  
"So, you wish to die with honor? That I must respect. You will find swords a poor choice on your part, because I brought along a little present." I drew a long, odd blade from my hidden sheath. It was black, and had an odd spike-like protrusion at it's end, clearly a blade meant for killing. "See this? Do you know what it is?"  
  
"That's! No, it can't possibly be, the only thing I've seen like that was in a museum, belonging to the great Matson Grausherra!" Shugo was shocked.  
  
"Yep, it's just like it. With one exception, this weapon was wielded by the great Morpheus Yobuu, daddy dearest." I smiled, and slashed the blade twice, more for effect than any attempted attack.  
  
"So, you're the crime lords brat eh? Funny how you should be on the side of good...but no matter." Shugo lunged forwards in an attempted pre-emptive strike.  
  
I hopped to the side, cleanly dodging the strike, "Not bad, but not that great either!" I cried out as I performed my own little hop and lunge.  
  
"GAR!" Shugo cried, I had struck him in the arm, unfortunately, not his dominant arm. He shook it, and the pain somewhat subsided. He spun quickly and lashed forwards with his blade. I shot mine up and cleanly grabbed it with the spike. Shoving his blade back I went for a power strike on the injured arm, loping it clean off. He writhed in pain. Getting back his senses he lunged again, apparently getting a second wind. His strike caught me off guard, and I received a glancing blow to the leg, hobbling my stance. He exchanged small blows back and forth, each one deflecting the other, until...  
  
Shogu laughed as he whipped the blade down, an unexpected burst of genius attacking. I flinched back, but not enough. The blade ripped down my face, not causing a mortal blow, but removing the use my right eye. I screamed, and Shugo attempted to strike a killing blow. My remaining useful eye shot black, and Shugo hesistated. An odd black aura seemed to form around me and a voice of pure evil eminated from my very soul, "Fool...you have awoken me from my dark slumber!" The voice bellowed, I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me. I staggered, dizziness enveloping me, as the voice spoke again, "You, you who threaten this vessel of mine. You who has disturbed my piece, you will suffer for your inexcusable transgressions. You, you will die!" Then, as if some unholy magic had been cast, the sword I had been wielding melded into my hand, and my movements were no longer under my control. I slashed thrice at Shugo, and he fell dead. I looked down, or at least tried to. I couldn't move my head, and then I realized what had happened.  
  
Blackfang had gotten it's grip on me, and wasn't going to let go without some serious fighting. 


	4. Asashin's Story: Chapter ThreeA Feeling ...

Meh, there's going to be a lot of violence in this one too, and probably ever other chapter about Asashin from now till he is free from BlackFang, so be aware. Oh yes, and this is going to be a short chapter, but don't worry, I'll try and make up for it next time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Two strikes.  
  
Just two strikes, that was all it took, and Shugo was dead.  
  
I stood there, shocked by what I had done, but trying to justify it. 'It wasn't me, it was Blackfang.' I told myself, but I knew. I knew that I would've done the same thing if it was me in control, but alas, it wasn't. I made a few quick swipes of the blade, to rid it of the blood, it then retracted into my arm. Weird, no?  
  
Anyway, about that time I got the urge, the feeling. Blackfang wanted someone dead, someone I knew well. I couldn't figure out who it was though. Despite that, I felt myself walking and leaving Shugo's office. "Hey! Hey you there! Stop right now!!" A guard yelled, as two more appeared, brandishing large guns.  
  
"I would suggest you leaving now..." Blackfang rumbled, as the tip of the blade began to slide out.  
  
"Oh? So, you would suggest me leaving? Well let's see you suggest on this!!" And then all three guards opened fire. They sprayed all about the room, and I was sure that I would be dead soon. Having emptied their clips, and being quite sure I was dead, they turned to leave.  
  
"Hmpf, well, I did warn you." Blackfang mumbled as the sword fully extended, he walked slowly up to the largest one, and thrust the sword deep into his back, "Well, I guess I was right, you should have left..." Blackfang laughed, it was a deep, dark, soul-piercing laugh. Blackfang pulled the sword out, giving it a little twist so the spike could rend more flesh. The man fell forwards, blood spilling out of him in many places.  
  
"What!?! How did you..we...Ahhhh!!!" The two remaining men slammed fresh clips into their guns and unloaded on me.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk...." Blackfang simply ignored the impending bullets, he walked forwards and looked towards one of the men. He smiled as he whipped the sword upwards, severing the man's arm. The now one-armed man screamed in horror as he spurted blood. "Shut up." was the only thing Blackfang said as it cut the man to death.  
  
"You killed him! How did you avoid the bullets!?!?!" The man sobbed.  
  
"Who said I avoided them?" Blackfang replied, walking forwards and killing this man in one clean slice. He swung the blade thrice, blood splattering on the walls. Walking out, I remember the sick feeling I got, realizing the gruesome horror I had just witnessed, if I would have been in control of my body, I would've vomited.  
  
**********  
  
Walking out of the warehouse, Blackfang headed down the main street. I remember trying to figure out who Blackfang wanted dead. We continued walking, meeting no one. I was thankful for this, I couldn't handle any more bloodshed. I remember it clearly, as if it was yesterday. We were continuing down the road, approaching the NetBattler's Complex when I realized who Blackfang was going to kill.  
  
Seradau...  
  
Why, you may ask. Well, it's simple really. Seradau was possibly the only person, besides other Blackfang infected people, that knew of my 'condition'. Due to that, he was the only person that could possibly save me. I couldn't think of any possible way I could stop Blackfang, not in my current state, I just hoped that Seradau could figure out what to do himself.  
  
**********  
  
We entered the door, although it really was just Blackfang doing everything now, Blackfang had been with me for a long time, so the security codes were no protection. It was also inhabiting my body, so retinal scanners also did nothing. Finally, Blackfang had access to my memory, so it knew just were Seradau would be right now, in his room, asleep.  
  
"No, you can't do this! Seradau has done nothing!" I tried to yell, but Blackfang didn't care. All it cared about was Seradau dead. Walking slowly up the stairs to the second floor living quarters, the DarkBlade began to emerge from inside my arm. I can still remember how much that hurt.  
  
Blackfang knew which room was Seradau's, of course. Walking past my room, Seradau's was the next. And so it came to pass that Blackfang opened the door, to find a sleeping Seradau lying in bed. Completely unaware of what was transpiring. Blackfang smirked as the entire sword emerged, and he rose it above his head as he advanced on Mr. Awatore.  
  
"NO!" I cried from within, deeply hoping that for some reason, Seradau would hear me and awake. But no such luck, the huddled mass on the bed didn't stir, not even slightly. That's what first caught my attention.  
  
Blackfang held the blade high above my head, "Good night Seradau Awatore!" It cried as it swung the blade down towards the center of the mass on the bed. The force of the blow cleaved the bed in two and stuck the blade in the floor.  
  
I still remember, probably most clearly of anything during that time, the intense loss I felt at that very moment, as Blackfang cleaved through the bed. 


End file.
